This invention relates to a new class of hydantoin derivatives which are characterized as salts having linked to either one of the ring nitrogens a quaternary ammonium group. The mono-quaternary ammonium salts of hydantoin, according to the present invention, are useful as anti-static agents. Certain of these quaternary ammonium hydantoin salts also exhibit bactericidal and/or fungicidal activity, and to that extent, this invention relates to germicidal compositions having a broad spectrum of bactericidal and fungicidal activity and containing as an active ingredient certain quaternary ammonium salts of hydantoins, and to methods for combating bacteria and fungi.
The survival of man has for a long time considerably depended upon his ability to protect both himself and the environment upon which he depends from the various agents which tend to destroy them. With an ever-increasing world population, there is an important and continuing need to improve the efficiency of both the methods and substances which provide protection from undesirable bacteria and fungi. Such improvements may take the form of more effective control of bacteria and/or fungi by using less material or labor. Certain of the compounds, compositions and methods of the present invention provide a major step forward in both of these areas.
As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,829, water-containing organic mixtures, such as emulsified cutting oils, latexes, latex paints, aqueous adhesives, hydraulic fluids, and pulp dispersions used in paper-making, in the absence of an effective germicide, are characteristically subject to attack by putrefactive bacteria, particularly, species of Pseudomonas and Aerobacter which cause loss of useful properties, foul odors, slime formation and the possibility of skin infections in persons handling these materials. The problems involved in preserving water-containing systems against microbial decomposition are many and varied and a very considerable amount of work has been done in efforts to find protective substances which meet the numerous requirements. The variety of materials offered for the purpose is, to some extent, evidence that none is without disadvantage.
The first requisite of such a preservative is, of course, its activity and effectiveness against the offending organisms. Contributing to the effectiveness of a preservative are its stability and its persistence in the system. To exert its activity in these systems, the preservative must have a degree of water solubility. Where the aqueous system is subject to handling, the preservative should be non-irritating to the skin under the conditions of use. For reasons of waste disposal, it is becoming increasingly important that the toxicity of these preservative materials to humans and fish be relatively low.
Furthermore, with the significant restrictions which have been placed upon the use of such bactericides as hexachlorophene, the present invention provides a promising alternative.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide new broad spectrum bactericidal and fungicidal compositions incorporating therein lower effective amounts of active ingredients than generally employed heretofore.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new group of hydantoin salts which exhibit anti-static properties.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new class of compounds having specialty surfactant properties.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.